Deathgripper
|Source = Franchise }} The Deathgripper is a medium-sized Strike Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Official Description Development According to Dean DeBlois, the Deathgrippers were designed by Jean Francois Rey."Grimmel's dragons are vicious dragon killers. Grotesque creatures known as Deathgrippers. Design by Jean Francois Rey." (Date Posted - June 10, 2018). Twitter. According to Simon Otto, Deathgrippers were inspired by scorpions, black widow spiders, and hunting dogs.Snetiker, Marc. (Date Published - February 1, 2019). How to Train Your Dragon 3: Meet The Hidden World's new Dragons. EW.com. Physical Appearance Egg In School of Dragons, the Deathgripper egg is large and oval, with scale patterns all over it. It is red in color, with dark blue, almost black, circular stripes. Hatchling to Adult Deathgrippers are medium-sized dragons with long, sharp tusks protruding out from their lower jaws and a row of armored plates lining on their backs. They have yellow eyes and their coloration is mainly red with black spots and stripes. The tails of Deathgrippers are telescopic, just like a Razorwhip's, and are tipped with a venomous scorpion-like stinger. In place of front legs, Deathgrippers possess jagged, razor-sharp pincers similar to that of a mantis. Its back legs are shorter and thinner with two claws on each of them. Abilities Acid Blasts Deathgrippers are capable of launching long streams of acid at their intended targets. The acid is green and highly flammable, often catching fire when exposed to oxygen. It can flash melt wood, stone, and metal very easily. Venomous Sting Deathgrippers possess a scorpion-like stinger at the tip of their telescopic tails, which they use to inject their venom that has sedative effects on humans and other dragons. The sting is surrounded by four big scales, hiding it when not used. Deathgrippers have a fascinating control over their own venom. One strike from a Deathgripper's tail paralyzes the prey. A second strike puts it out of its misery. A third strike makes the body of the prey poisonous to the touch! The venom also boasts a potent hypnotic effect which expert hunters make use of to control their intended quarry. Through a direct neural-cranial injection apparatus, the Deathgrippers venom can warp the minds of the infected into helpless obedience. Strength and Stamina Deathgrippers are considerably strong dragons, as four of them are able to carry Grimmel's airship over long distances with no signs of struggle. They are also able to survive with almost no wounds after being buried under the wreckage of a rock tower. Retractable Tusks Deathgrippers possess forward facing tusks that can retract backwards into its lower jaw to be hidden and extend to impale prey. Speed and Agility Deathgrippers are fast in the air and on land. They can fly fast enough to catch up to a Night Fury and move quickly to land deadly strikes on their victims. Acute Senses Deathgrippers have a well developed sense of smell and hearing. They knew that Hiccup and the Dragon Riders were inside Grimmel's tower as soon as they entered. Intelligence Being Strike Class dragons, Deathgrippers have a higher level of intelligence than most dragon species. This was demonstrated by Grimmel's Deathgrippers, who were able to understand commands through the hunter's whistles. Weaknesses Deathgrippers are not immune to their own venom, and it can even be used against them, such as when Grimmel uses it to drug them into obedience. Behavior and Personality Dean DeBlois describes Deathgrippers as "grotesque creatures" and "vicious dragon killers". They also tend to live and travel in packs, as well as play with their prey before killing it. Training As shown in School of Dragons, Deathgrippers can be trained. If a person saves a Deathgripper's life, the dragon will be grateful towards its savior, and even allow itself to be ridden. Comparative Statistics Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Grimmel managed to drug six Deathgrippers with their own venom, subjecting them into complete obedience so that they would only listen to his commands. They helped him throughout his many hunting expeditions, including his quest to capture and kill Toothless. In the end, as they managed to form a strong barrier around him and Hiccup in the sky, the Night Fury summoned lightning from the clouds, which electrocuted the Deathgrippers and sent them falling to their deaths. Games School of Dragons Trivia *The Deathgripper is the sixth dragon to have "death" in its name, with the first being the Red Death, the second being the Whispering Death, the third being the Screaming Death, the fourth being the Sweet Death, and the fifth being the Death Song. **It is also the second dragon to have the word "death" at the beginning of its name. *The Deathgripper bears resemblance to Cloudjumper's concept art and may also be based on it. *The Deathgripper is the fourth dragon that possesses a venomous stinger, with the first being the Speed Stinger, the second being the Stinger, and the third being the Triple Stryke. *The Deathgripper is the second dragon that possesses a telescopic tail, with the first being the Razorwhip. *The Deathgripper is the second dragon that possesses pincers as forelimbs, with the first being the Triple Stryke. *The Deathgripper is one of the eight currently known dragons that is known eat other dragons. The others are the Red Death, the Scauldron, the Changewing, the Death Song, the Slitherwing, male Razorwhips and the Grim Gnasher. *The Deathgripper's green flammable acid is similar to the properties of the wildfire from ''Game of Thrones. References Site Navigation Category:Feared Dragons Category:Dragons That Spit Acid Category:Strong Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Medium Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragons Category:Dragons with Venom Category:Strike Class Category:Fast Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:School of Dragons Category:School of Dragons - Dragon Species